


Silence/Sounds

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Filling a prompt on Tumblr requesting the following phrase:“Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”





	Silence/Sounds

He’d had this done to him a hundred times before. He shouldn’t have been nervous. He’d always been able to get through it by closing his eyes and concentrating. His friends had said, “_Patrick, think about baseball while she sucks your cock and you’ll last longer,_” but for some reason, it had always had the opposite effect. 

So when David fell to his knees in the stock room and kissed him over the crotch of his jeans, Patrick tried to think of anything else at all.

God, David was a fucking pro at this, the way his fingers traced along the insides of Patrick’s thighs, the way his tongue licked slow and soft along his shaft. Patrick was dying in the best way possible, begging the universe to please, please for the love of god, not send a customer through those doors right now.

He’d been told girls didn’t actually like sucking cock, that they only did it to show off, to keep a guy interested, to be polite. Patrick always wondered if this was true. After all, he could see how someone might like a dick in their mouth, even for their own sake, and Rachel had seemed to enjoy it well enough. But this, what David was doing, was a whole other level of enjoyment. This was enthusiasm on steroids, sparkling, lustful eyes glaring up at Patrick and perfectly sculpted lips leaving nary a trace unscathed in its wake.

Patrick knew he’d come too fast if this kept up any longer at all, and that was embarrassing enough. Hell, it couldn’t have been a full minute since this started and he was ready to blow. On top of that, everything in him wanted to let out shouts of ecstasy and indications of pleasure, but that would have been too much, he decided.

He clenched a fist and raised it to his lips, muffling a sound against his fingers.

“Don’t cover your mouth…” David told him suddenly. “I like hearing you.”

He looked down at David, whose hand was now working where his mouth had been, eyes peering up, pupils blown wide.

“And you can come in my mouth if you want to,” David added, his mouth resuming its work.

The words, that mouth sent Patrick over the edge immediately, and he gripped both hands to the metal shelf behind him while David took him throat-deep and swallowed him whole. His voice echoed in that tiny room and he could feel David smiling around him just before he released him again. Patrick’s knees weakened and he almost dropped to the floor before David was kissing him again, salty sweet, and Patrick was strangely into it.

“Fuck,” Patrick whispered between breaths. “You’re… really good at that.”

David smiled. “You haven’t seen the half of it,” he winked.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
